From Mortal to Daedra lord
by Ossoona
Summary: A mortal hero becomes the immortal daedra lord Sheogorath. Warning contains spoilers for the shivering iles


A mortal becomes a Immortal deadra lord.

**From Mortal to Daedra lord**

I do not own oblivion or any of the characters in my fan-fiction. Hope you like it!

CLANG! The loud sound of swords clanging together made me leap back slightly. Inwardly I yelled at myself, _Get a hold of yourself! You are a trained swordsman_!

Shaking off my self ranting I quickly descended the grand staircase leading to Sheogorath's palace, joining the dark seducers and golden saints down in the courtyard. The huge crystal-like obelisks continued to poured dozens and dozens of knights of order on to the hard pressed deadra. I dove down the last few steps and sank my blade into the chest of one of the faceless knights. His body quickly crumpled to the ground, I took aim at a cluster of knights and launched one of the most powerful destruction-based spells I possessed: The flame tempest. The knights never knew what hit them, those of them that lived through it, and fell to the ground burning and dieing and being quickly finished by a pack of seducers. The spell left my body drained of magicka and I was forced to rely on my finely honed sword skills. With most of the knights focusing on the deadra I had my opening to assault the obelisks. I ran full speed to the nearest one, crouched near it, and opened my pack. Inside I found what I was looking for; the tiny crystals that could permanently shut down the obelisk. I quickly shoved it into the glowing crystal and was rewarded by a bolt of electricity launching out of it. The glow emanating from it dulled and faded. The knights of order instantly turned their attention on me. I reached for my sword, as the knights charged me, and barely grazed my fingers across the hilt when the first blow struck me. The knight's silver longsword hit me squarely in my chest, causing me to expel air out of my lungs and fall backwards, I used my momentum to flip backwards and out of reach. I grabbed my sword and blocked the second blow, countering with a slash to the knights legs. The warrior fell towards me as I sent another swing forward, cutting off his head. By then the other knights had reached me and I found myself flanked by four faceless warriors. One took a swing at my head, I anticipated this and grabbed his wrist, shouldering him into the path of a blow from his fellow knight.

The attack sliced the knights back open and killed him. I smiled as I threw his limp body at the one who killed him, the body smacking into him and caused him to fall into the path of a seducer, who plowed her sword deep into his back and right through his armor. The last two were easily dispatched by the deadra and I. There was a pause in the fighting, I quickly open my pack, grabbed the remaining crystal and tossed It to an aureal that was closest to the remaining obelisk. She caught the crystal, then looked at me; unsure what to do.

"Join the crystal with the obelisk!" I commanded, and she quickly complied.

Again we were rewarded with the sound and sight of it dieing. Just then a blinding light appeared right in front of me, a light that formed the shape of a huge deadra lord, the one and only juggalag. The huge deadra approached me and, even though I was a tough fighter, I felt as though I was a little kid again; small and insignificant. I looked up into Jiggalag's eyes and saw pain and suffering, too much for one being to have to live with.

Jiggalag eyed me, "You impress me mortal. Sheogorath picked a worthy adversary this time."

"This time?" I asked the mighty deadra lord.

"Ah I see that sheogorath did not tell you everything and that he didn't answer your questions." Replied the deadra, " I will answer your questions, for five thousand years this pattern has repeated itself over and over. Sheogorath disappearing, me arriving to a leaderless castle and destroying this land. I would then turn back into that bumbling fool sheogorath and have to rebuild this plane."

"WHAT?" I was so shocked by what I was hearing that I momentarily lost control of my mouth, "Did you say, turn BACK into sheogorath?"

Jiggalag regarded me calmly, "I did mortal, I did. But this time things are different, there is a defender where once there was not. The pattern has been broken and I am freed from sheogorath." He paused, "However, the position of madgod is now open and I can see none other worthy of obtaining the rank of deadra lord besides you mortal."

My mind raced at what this magical creature had just said, a mortal becoming an immortal daedra!

This had never happened anywhere else! If what this deadra lord was telling me was true then that would mean I would live forever and gain the godlike powers of the daedra! I would be invincible and invulnerable to any mortal weapon. I would be able to create anything in my image. I silently hoped to whatever gods were looking out for me and prayed that this wasn't a dream. To prove that I wasn't dreaming I quickly jumped up and down, drawing a puzzled look from jiggalag. I smiled, "I greatly accept the position, what must I do? I-Is there some type of quest or initiation?"

Jiggalag nodded and then made a quick arm gesture.

Suddenly the sky turned burning red, and fifteen daedra lords appeared before me. They all looked upon me and nodded, then stood in a circle around me and put one hand up toward me. fifteen daedra lords gifted to me the power of the eternal daedra. The essence of magicka intertwined with my very being, changing me. I felt a rush of euphoria and instantly all knowledge was mine. My mind raced with all my new abilities, such power I could not even imagine. I soon realized that I was floating in the circle made by the other lords, I instantly knew everything about each and every one of them. I slowly settled down to the ground again. The daedra all embraced me as one, "Welcome brother!" I had to agree, I was now a brother to my fellow lords.

And as fast as they came, they instantly disappeared. All but jiggalag.

"You have much power now brother much more then any mere mortal." He smirked, "Have fun." And he was gone.

"Lets see what my new abilities can do" I smirked

In the quick few moments since the obelisk had deactivated, I had been gifted something that no other mortal could imagine. "_Wow..." _I thought.

Mirroring what my new brethren had done only moments ago, I vanished.


End file.
